being strong
by scullcandy
Summary: you know what? ust read it. Sanubis


S

A

D

I

E

When I opened my eyes, I was in a room that wasn't mine. It was dark; the walls seemed to be made of black glass, one window covered with a thick curtain. It was furnished simply. The bed I was laying on had dark blanket. The only other furniture was a chair and a desk. Two doors, one seemed to be a closet door, the other a way out. Both were closed.

My head hurt, my limbs felt heavy, I sat up, looking for something- anything- that could be familiar. As my eyes focused to the dark I saw Anubis glaring down at me. He looked as he usually did: dark jeans that fit him quite nicely, a black leather jacket, dark shirt that hugged his muscles, a silver chain around his neck. His hair looked even more disheveled than usual. He growled softly when I opened my eyes fully. "You are going to be the death of me Sadie Kane, I swear it!" he growled.

I smiled meekly. "Have I ever told you, you look rather hot when you're angry?"

He deflated a bit, coming to sit by me, his eyes still narrowed in anger. As soon as he sat down I crawled pathetically into his lap, pressing my head under his chin. He sighed, rocking me back and forth. I could feel his anger evaporating, melting as I nuzzled his neck. He sighed again, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you," he murmured, making me smile sleepily.

"Hm, I'm not dead am I?" I wondered airily.

Anubis sighed angrily, "no, but if you ever scare me like that again, I might have to kill you, just for the sake of not having to worry about you dying." He glared at me in a way that made me squirm, causing him to hiss under his breath. "Don't do that!"

I smiled innocently, "what this?" I purposely rolled my hips on his, a sudden surge of courage causing me to nip at his lips as I did so. He whined, low and heated.

"Gods of Egypt, Sadie, you're going to kill Me." he let his head hit the wall as he panted softly. I grinned mischievously, kissing his jawline and his neck.

"Are you always so…?" he trailed off.

I stopped, raising an eyebrow at him. "Horny? Seductive? Demanding?" I rattled off.

He nodded weakly. I grinned, nipping at his lips again. "Not usually, but you know, it's been weeks since you or Walt did more than touch my hand or kiss my cheek. I do, on a rare occasion, need a bit more." Anubis's eyes glittered with mischief as he sat up, locking his arms around me so fast I caught my breath.

"What, this?" he trailed his hands up my sides, pausing at my hips and chest. I gasped, leaning into his palms as he brushed my breasts, making him chuckle. "Hm, I'll remember that in the future. Weeks seem like only minutes to me, I'm not used to having to _please_ anyone, especially _you"_

Anubis leaned forward, pressing his lips into mine, his tongue trailing over my own. I almost whimpered, but I can't let him get a big head, can I? Instead I slipped my hands under his shirt, caressing his muscles. My lips became fevered on his, my fingers tangling in his hair as I pressed my luck. I wrapped my legs around his torso. Gods, this would kill Shu-

I bolted away, eyes wide. "What about the other gods, Shu-"

He caught my hand as I sat up. His somber eyes were cloudy from lust; no doubt I'd pushed him a bit too far. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "Hold on, calm down. I'm taking you back to the 21st Nome in a moment, just listen for a moment. Shu hasn't quite found out where you are, so I don't have a whole lot of time." He put me back in his lap, stroking my hair fondly. "Why didn't you say anything about the nightmares?"

I flinched, gods, I really didn't want to think about that. I'd much rather go back to seducing him.

He put his finger under my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes. His warm irises were soft and tender as he stared at me. "c'mon, I want to know. Please? I would never leave you, Walt either. Trust me, we deal with each other on a daily basis, we never shut up about you."

I smiled sadly. "Trust me, you don't want to know. It's pathetic." I looked down. I could see the memory flash before my eyes, the sight of his eyes closing, the empty feeling: it crashed down on my bones like a ton of bricks; it weighed me down like lead. Frustrated tears collected in my eyes at my own weakness, I couldn't cry, I wouldn't-

"Sadie," Anubis whispered. "Please stop fighting. You can't be strong all the time."

His words hit me hard. I curled into his chest, weeping softly, sniveling like a little girl in his lap. It was hard, too hard, every night, I couldn't see that nightmare again, I couldn't. Gods, it hurt, I was too attached to them, and it hurt to think they could leave me.

"Why are you crying?" he asked gently. Anubis held me tighter, rocking me back and forth as I wept.

"Because I can't be strong all the time," I whispered.


End file.
